Through the Looking Glass
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Rose is the Mazur princess. She is in love with Dimitri Belikov, the beast of the town. Her parents are marrying her off to the Ivashkov prince, Adrian. Set during the 1800s. All human. Beta-ed by ItaSaku1. Rated M for lemons. ON HOLD.
1. Arranged

**New story my loves! I will be continuing my others, this just popped into my head and isn't going anywhere. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Arranged**

**RPOV**

"Father!" I exclaim, in a rather un-lady-like fashion, "It's not fair! You promised me!"

"I promised you, Rosemarie," he says, exasperated, "that I would let you marry for love if you found someone by your eighteenth birthday. That was yesterday so I've arranged for you to marry the Ivashkov prince. And you will."

"But I have found a man I love," I whisper, "He's great. You know him already and-"

"I don't want to hear it, kiz," he snaps, "You will marry Prince Adrian Ivashkov in a month's time. No arguments." Tears pool in my eyes as I realize what I have to do.

"I hate you!" I cry, running from the room, "Mother!" I find my mother in her chamber and collapse in her arms. She runs a hand through my hair.

"I take it your father has told you the news?" she asks. I look up at her with wide eyes.

"You must talk him out of it," I plead, "I have already found the man I love. I know you won't approve but you both said I can marry for love and if you look past his flaws and his past, you'll see, he's a wonderful man."

"Who is this man?" mother demands. I look her dead in the eye.

"Dimitri Belikov," I state, boldly and confident. She stares at me gap-mouthed and wide eyed.

"No. That man is no man at all," she tells me harshly, "He is a beast. You know what he did to his father."

"But you don't!" I shriek, "His father was a horrid man that beat him and his mother and his sisters constantly! Why do you think he was found innocent of the crime?"

"Because the law is corrupt," she states, glaring at me, "That man – that beast – should have been sentenced to death as soon as they found him, bloody and nearly possessed above the body of his dead father. That is no way to behave in a just, perfect society."

"That's just it, mother. This is not a just, perfect society. There is war and pain and rape and murder but Dimitri is no murderer. Yes, he killed his father but it was not in cold blood. His father had been abusing him and his family for years on end. He was just stopping him from his own crimes."

"It is every man's choice how he treats his family," mother reprimands me.

"How can you say that? His youngest sister was only five when this happened. She was near death with how much his father beat her. He saved his little sister and his mother and his older sisters. Any of them will tell you," I explain.

"He is twenty-five years old -" I cut her off.

"Adrian Ivashkov is twenty-three."

"You are eighteen. He has obviously corrupted your young brain," she continues as though I never spoke, "Now, some time away from this beast should help clear your head. You will marry the Ivashkov boy. End of discussion." I huff angrily and storm out of her chamber and into my own. I fling myself onto my bed and scream into a pillow. I stand and reach behind me trying to undo my corset.

"Jill! Mia!" I call out the door of my room. They arrive a few moments later, "Would one of you mind undoing my dress?"

"Of course, madam," Jill says, walking to my side and untying my corset for me.

"Thank you, Jill. And remember, call me Rose," I say smiling at her, "I am rather angry at my parents."

"Oh, we heard part of your argument, Rose," Mia tells me, "I don't understand why you're so unpleased. Prince Adrian is a very attractive man."

"He's not the one I love," I pout. I dismiss my maids with a wave of my hand. I'm usually much friendlier with them but I am far too upset to be nice to anyone. I hear my parents talking in the hallway. Father locks my door. I know he does it so I don't sneak out but it makes me incredibly angry tonight. I undress quickly and slip on my night dress. I pace back and forth, thinking of how I can tell Dimitri. Several tears fall down my face. I finger the heart-shaped locket hanging from my neck gently. He had given it to me last week, saying it was the perfect way to keep him close to my heart when we're not together.

"It's not fair," I whisper, crying. I sit at my desk, lightly the lantern. I pull out a pen and piece of parchment and begin to write.

Comrade,

I write to you, my love, to ask for your forgiveness. I know I do not deserve it but it would soothe my mind to know you do not hate me. It is truly not by any fault of my own but I know it will still anger you. My father has arranged for me to marry Prince Adrian Ivashkov. I told him that I already love another but he will not hear it. He used to tell me I would be allowed to marry for love, but now that it comes to it, he has arranged it for me. I have begged my mother to talk to him for me but she will not. She thinks I should marry a prince. I told her it's you that I love but she says you are nothing but a beast of a man. And I know that you are. But you are my beast of a man. I am so incredibly sorry that I could not tell you of this in person but I have been confined to my room until tomorrow when Prince Adrian comes to meet me. I do not even know him! I am so furious with my father and wish I did not have to go through with this but I do. There is no escaping my fate as the Mazur Princess. I love you always, my dear beast.

Your beauty, your love,

Rosemarie Mazur

I hear a small ping from my window. I glance over, just in time to see another pebble hit my window. I rush over and see Dimitri standing below, grinning. He waves when he sees me and I hold up a finger, signaling him to wait. I run back to my desk and put the letter in an envelope and sealing it. I hide it in my dress and go out onto my balcony. Dimitri climbs up the lattice to meet me. He kisses me gently on the lips and I wrap my arms around his waist. I look up at him, thinking this would be the last time I get to gaze upon his rugged beauty.

**Review for a virtual cookie!**


	2. Beauty and the Beast

**Here's the next chapter, beta-ed by the beautiful and amazing ItaSaku1 :) Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**RPOV**

"Hello, my Roza," Dimitri says, grinning down at me, "Have you told your father yet?" I take in a deep breath.

"I tried," I state, weakly, "I mean I was about to but -" He cuts me off.

"What is it, Rose?" he asks curiously.

"Rosemarie!" I hear my father yell from outside my room.

"You need to go," I tell Dimitri quickly, shoving the letter into his hand, "This will explain everything. Good-bye, Comrade." He rushes down the terrace.

"Good-bye, milaya, I love you," he whispers up to me. A tear slides down my cheek.

"I love you, too, Dimitri," I whisper at his retreating figure. A few more tears find their way from my closed eyes. Father grabs my arm and pulls me inside.

"What are you doing outside alone at this hour?" he demands. I yank my arm away from him and glare.

"I wanted some fresh air," I bite out, rudely.

"That is not the proper way a young lady speaks to her father," he snaps, "Especially not after the way you disrespected me earlier and for however long you've been seeing that beast."

"Maybe things should change so women can say and do as they please rather than just be barked at by their fathers for the first eighteen years of their lives' and by their husbands for the rest," I spat at him, "And stop calling Dimitri a beast! You don't know him like I do. He's a great man and he treats me well. Probably better than how this Adrian fellow will treat me."

"I have had just about enough of your disrespectful attitude towards your mother and myself. I'm going to talk to Nathan and see if we can move up your wedding. I want you out of my hair," he says harshly, leaving my chamber and slamming the door. I sit on my bed with tears streaming down my face. He should have just slapped me. It would have hurt less than what he said to me. I throw myself down onto my bed and scream into my pillow.

"Rose," mother says from the doorway, "Can I come in, sweetheart?" I gesture her over, leaving my head buried in my pillow.

"Your father and I just want the best for you," she tells me, stroking my hair.

"The way Baba talks, he just wants to get rid of me," I sniffle, "Why can't I be with Dimitri? I love him so much mama. I don't even know Adrian, how can you do this to me?"

"Baby, Dimitri isn't a good man -" I jump from my bed, cutting her off.

"NO!" I exclaim, "He is a good man. He's the best person I know. If you would just give him a chance and get to know him, you might just end up liking him."

"If we had not already set up your marriage, I would consider it," she says, carefully, "But, it's already half done so there is really no point."

"That's not true!" I cry, "We can call it off. Please, mother, I do not ask much of you, just do this for me. And talk to father."

"What's done is done," mother tells me, standing and walking to the door, "You will marry Adrian because I can't fight your father on this one." I take a deep breath as she leaves. I close the door behind her and sag against it.

"Rosie!" I hear two very familiar voices call from outside. I can't help but smile. I rush outside to my balcony again, this time to see two of my good friends.

"Mase! Eddie!" I call back, "I'm glad you guys are here! Do you want me to get Mia and Jill?" They nod so I call to my maids once again.

"Eddie!" Jill exclaims, excited. They love each other so much. They are getting married next week and Mason and Mia got married last month.

"Hello, Mason!" Mia calls, grinning at her husband. I smile at the four of them.

"You are all so lucky," I tell them, "Getting to marry the people you actually love."

"We thought you're dad might have told you," Mason says, somberly. Eddie nods in agreement.

"I have been seeing someone," I state, "And now I can't see him anymore because father will not allow it."

"It will be alright, Rose," Eddie tries to comfort me, "Maybe you can learn to love Adrian and forget about this other guy."

"I will never forget about him," I say sadly, "You should all get headed home. It's getting darker by the second and I am getting tired." They agree with me and go their separate ways. I lie down on my bed and curl up into a ball. I run my fingers over my locket and unclasp it from my neck. I pop it open to look at the small lock of hair inside. Dimitri's hair. I squeeze my eyes shut and will myself not to cry anymore. I close the locket and set it on my bed-side table. I roll over and think about when I first met Dimitri

_ I was walking quickly through the marketplace to get a new book, for I had just finished my last one. After I found a book, I paid and left to go to my favorite reading spot by the lake. I wasn't paying attention and slammed into what I had thought was a wall. I closed my eyes, waiting for my butt to hit the hard ground but it never did. Instead, warm, strong arms wrapped around my waist and set me up right._

_ "I am so sorry," we said at the same time. I looked up into gorgeous brown eyes that reminded me of melted chocolate. I smiled and he smiled back. I stuck out my hand and he shook it gently._

_ "My name is Rosemarie Mazur," I stated boldly, "But you can call me Rose."_

_ "Dimitri Belikov," he told me. I gasped, "Can I explain?" I looked into his eyes and saw no threat, just desire. Desire to stop being judged by the past and I nodded. He explained everything to me and I cried. My heart broke for him and I felt a strange connection. _

We meet in that same spot almost every day now and I quickly and easily fell in love with him. And he fell for me. I drift off to sleep, thinking of his warm chocolate brown eyes.

**Beta-ed by: ItaSaku1**

**Review for more cookies! :) Cookies all around! **


	3. Carriages, Courting, and Comfort

**Special thanks to Itasaku1 for beta-ing...she's cool and a good writer so look her up ;) Richelle Mead owns these amazing characters.**

**Carriages, Courting and Comfort**

**RPOV**

"Rose," Mia shakes me gently, "You need to get up and ready. Jill and I will help you with your corset as usual." I sigh loudly.

"Tell father I am not well," I grumble, "I am not meeting Adrian and I am not marrying him. I refuse."

"Rose, Lissa promised to go along to breakfast so you do not have to meet him with just your parents," Jill tells me, trying to help.

"Fine," I huff, "But only because my best friend will be there. I am not going for Adrian." Mia smiles at me and goes to run a bath. Jill helps me pick out a gown for today. We settle on a blood red, velvet, long-sleeved dress with black embellishments. It is floor-length, of course, and fits tightly around my bust and waist while flowing at the bottom. I blow some hair out of my face and go take my bath. Once I finish, Mia ties me into my corset and Jill does my makeup for me.

"Thank you, girls," I say, graciously, "I will take it from here." I pull the soft red material onto my body and look in the mirror. I admit that I look good. I have a full figure and pretty face. There have been many men over the years that wanted to marry me but father said I get to choose. I guess that doesn't apply anymore.

"Rose!" mother calls, "Are you almost ready? The carriage is here!" I take a deep breath and slip my shoes on.

"I am coming, mama!" I yell back, leaving my room with a heavy heart. I get into the carriage with my parents and Lissa. I hug her tightly.

"Thank you for coming, Liss," I whisper in her ear. She smiles at me and nods. I lean back against the seat in the carriage and sigh softly.

"Rose," father says, "I know you're upset but please give this a chance. I want you to be happy and to have a good life."

"If that were true, you'd let me marry Dimitri," I grit out through clenched teeth.

"Kizim, please," he starts but my mother silences him with a glare.

"We have discussed this, Rose," she tells me and I just nod tightly. We arrive at the rose gardens and get out of the carriage.

"Nathan!" father exclaims, shaking a man's hand, "How are you?" They chat for a few minutes and then father turns back to Lissa, mom, and I.

"This is my wife, Janine, my daughter, Rosemarie, and her best friend, Vasilisa," he introduces us, "This is Nathan Ivashkov, his wife Daniella, and their son, your finace, Adrian."

"I would say I am pleased to meet you, but, I am not," I state, boldly and walk past them into the small restaurant we were dining in this morning. Lissa giggles a little and follows me. I hear my mother apologize for my rudeness and smirk.

"Rose, that was very inappropriate," Lissa hisses into my ear and I laugh.

"Good," I tell her, "Did you see the way he was looking at me? It is appalling."

"He is going to be your husband, Rose," she scolds me, "He is going to have to look at you." I growl softly at her and she shakes her head. We go through breakfast with me being as rude as possible, hoping it would get some results.

"Would you like to take a walk with me, Rosemarie?" Adrian asks, wiping his mouth and standing up. Just as I was about to rudely decline, father steps in.

"Of course she would," he states. I glare at him, standing and walking outside. Adrian follows me and offers me his arm. I scoff at him and he shrugs.

"Look, I wanted to get you alone to tell you that I do not like anymore than you do," he says and I look at him, shocked, "I already found the woman I love but my father is being insistent that I marry a princess and not a commoner. So, I would like to come to an agreement."

"I know what you getting at and just stop. If we did that and it got out, we would both be ruined. What we can do is make a huge fuss until our parents let us marry who we want to marry. Sound okay to you?" I demand.

"Sounds perfect," he says, holding his hands up in surrender. I walk past him towards the lake and he follows. He knows that I'm trying to make it look like we are getting along. I close my eyes and stand in my spot. Dimitri's and my spot.

**DPOV**

I drop the letter, written by my beautiful Roza's hand and punch the wall. I cry out in frustration. How dare he take my Roza away from me! I cannot even believe he would do this to his own daughter. I go to the lake to see my girl next to some other man. I let out a low growl and approach them.

"Hello, Roza," I say, trying to smile.

"Dimitri," she whispers, pain flashing in her eyes, "This is Adrian."

"I figured it might be," I state, coldly.

"So you read my letter then?" she asks, smiling sadly.

"Yes. It is very unfortunate, what's happened, but you see, I don't seem to care what your father thinks," I tell them, "You will be mine once more, milaya."

**RPOV**

I watch him walk away with wide eyes. Adrian starts laughing. I turn and glare at him.

"What?" I demand harshly.

"I just cannot believe that he is the man you want to marry!" he exclaims, "He is definitely not at all what I expected." I roll my eyes and head back to the restaurant. Adrian follows me once again and we part ways, going to our respective homes, with our respective parents. I invite Lissa to stay a while. We sit in my room and I tell her of what Adrian told me and my encounter with Dimitri.

"He looked so angry, Liss," I tell her, "But it was not complete anger, there was so much pain in his eyes." Lissa sees how close I am to tears and pulls me into her arms.

"I hate this," I sob.

"I know, sweetie, but it will all work out," she comforts me.

**Beta-ed by: ItaSaku1**

**Review pwease! I love to hear what you guys think!**


	4. Dangerous Dreams

**ItaSaku1 is my amazing beta...even thoug she wants to kill me for what I did...Richelle Mead owns VA!**

**Dangerous Dreams**

**RPOV**

_"Dimitri!" I call, running through the woods, "Where are you?"_

_ "Roza!" he yells back. I break through the trees to find Dimitri. He is wounded and bleeding._

_ "What happened?" I demand, panicked. I run to his side and place his head in my lap. I wipe his hair gently away from his damp, sweaty forehead._

_ "He stabbed me," Dimitri whispers weakly._

_ "Who?" I exclaim, "Who did this to you?"_

_ "Back away from the beast, child," a man says from the shadows._

_ "NO!" I scream, tears falling freely down my face, "Who are you? What do you want?"_

_ "The name is Nathan, young lady, and what I want is for you to marry my son and that beast to die," he states, walking out of the shadows and pointing a gun at Dimitri and I. I scream._

"Rose!" father cries, shaking me, "Wake up! What is it?" I open my eyes and fling myself into my father's arms. He holds me and strokes my hair.

"Nathan tried to kill Dimitri," I sob. He stiffens.

"Kizim, you cannot still be thinking about this man," he tells me, "You and Adrian got on really well."

"He is in love with someone else too, father," I say harshly, "We should not have to marry each other. It will bring not joy, only pain."

"I am done having this conversation, Rosemarie," he snaps, "You know I love you, kiz. That is why I want this for you. I want you to be happy."

"Then let me be with Dimitri. He told me that he will fight you on this," I state, trying to persuade him into letting me marry my love. Someone pounds harshly on the door. Father leaves to answer it and I follow, close on his heels. He opens the door and there stands Dimitri, looking panicked.

"Where is Rosemarie?" he demands, before my father can say a word.

"I do not see why that is any of your concern, Belikov," father snaps.

"I am sure she has told you of our relationship so it is my concern," Dimitri snaps back, "Is she safe?" There is so much pain in his eyes so I chance my father's anger and run into Dimitri's arms. He holds me tight.

"Roza," he cries, kissing my shoulder, "I had a horrid dream. They killed you. They took you away from me." I look up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I had a similar dream, Dimitri," I whisper, "They killed you. It was awful." I am honestly surprised my father has not torn me away from Dimitri yet.

"Dimitri, why don't you come in?" he asks, standing back a bit, "I will have my wife make some tea and we will discuss some things." Dimitri nods and steps inside with me still in his arms. My father goes to get my mother. Mother makes tea and brings it into the sitting room. I sit on the couch next to Dimitri and my parents sit in the armchairs across from us. Dimitri holds my hand in his and squeezes gently.

"It is obvious now to me how you feel about each other," father states stiffly, "I knew my daughter loved you but thought you were just stringing her along. Now that I see that that is untrue, I am going to speak to Nathan and see if I can get him to agree to cancel the wedding." I feel my eyes light up and I jump from my seat and hug my father tightly.

"Thank you, Baba!" I exclaim happily, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He chuckles and pushes me away gently.

"This is not a sure thing, kiz," he tells me, "Nathan is dead set on you marrying his son. Now I am sure that if we all do our best, we can come to an agreement."

"Thank you sir," Dimitri says graciously, "For giving me a chance to prove you wrong and for trying to fix this mess we are in."

"How do you feel about this, mama?" I ask suddenly, "You have been so silent."

"As long as you are happy, darling, I am happy," she says, smiling at me, "Dimitri, what do you do for a living?"

"I own a blacksmith business," he tells my parents, for I already know everything about him, "Many of your servants actually frequent it."

"It is a good trade," father states, stroking his beard, "You do realize that if you hurt my daughter, I will kill you, correct?" Dimitri smirks.

"I am well aware of this sir," he says, "But I would never hurt your daughter."

"Wonderful," mother says, throwing my father a warning look, "What is your family like, Dimitri? I would love to meet them sometime soon."

"My family are wonderful people. I have three sisters, two nieces and a nephew. My mother and grandmother are two of the sweetest women ever," Dimitri tells my mother, "I am sure they would love to meet you as well."

"What about your father?" Baba asks, rudely.

"Ibrahim!" my mother scolds, "How dare you."

"It is quite alright, your Majesty," Dimitri states warmly, "My father is dead, sir, which I'm sure you know already."

"And how did he die?" father asks.

"Father," I snap, "Please do not do this. I want all of you to get along."

"Fine," he says, "But I would like to have a private chat with you at some point, Belikov. Especially if we get Nathan to agree that Rosemarie and Adrian should not be married."

"Of course," Dimitri says. I lean against his shoulder gently, yawning. It's nearly midnight for I had woken because of my nightmare about an hour ago. Someone else knocks on the door.

"What is going on?" I ask, "This is our second late night visitor tonight."

"Is Adrian here?" I hear Nathan demand after father opens the door.

"No, he is not," Baba tells him, "Are you missing your son?"

"I am," he replies gruffly.

"Perhaps he ran off with the woman he is in love with," I suggest from my spot on the couch.

"You!" Nathan shouts, after spotting Dimitri, "This is all your fault! Adrian told me what happened by the lake. He would have gotten over himself and married Rosemarie if it wasn't for you." Nathan lunges towards us and stabs Dimitri in the chest. I scream and Dimitri groans in pain. Father tackles Nathan to the ground and Dimitri starts to pull the knife out but I stop him.

"No," I tell him gently, "You will bleed faster if you do that. One moment." I rush to the bathroom to get some medical equipment and when I return to the sitting room, father has taken Nathan outside and mother helped Dimitri lie back on the couch. I kneel beside him to tend to his wound and he puts his hand on my cheek.

"I'm so sorry, my Roza," he whispers.

**Beta: ItaSaku1**

**Review pwease! And don't murder me! If you do Dimitri won't be able to survive! :O**


	5. Emergency

**ItaSaku1 is my amazing beta :) Richelle Mead is the proud owner of VA.**

**Emergency**

**RPOV**

I gently and carefully pull the knife from Dimitri's chest. Considering the fact that he is still alive, I would say Nathan missed his heart. It also didn't go in very deep due to Dimitri's large muscles. I unbutton his shirt while putting pressure on the wound with a damp cloth. I move his shirt out of the way, quickly re-applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Mama, you are better at sewing and with blood than I am," I tell her shakily, "Will you please stitch him up?" She nods silently, nudging me out of the way. I lift Dimitri's head and sit on the couch, placing his head in my lap gently, and stroking his hair. He reaches for my hand so I grab his tightly.

"Bite down on this," mother orders, handing Dimitri a piece of fabric that she folded up. Dimitri does as he is told and bites down on the cloth. My mother sterilizes the needle with alcohol and puts a thick type of thread through it. She tends to Dimitri's wound and he squeezes my hand but fights through the pain.

"All done," mama whispers a few eternities later and I help Dimitri sit up. He leans heavily against my shoulder, obviously in pain.

"Rose will help you take care of that, I am sure," she says, leaving the room to find my father.

"Dimitri," I murmur.

"Yes, Roza?" he asks.

"This is almost exactly what happened in my dream. Nathan stabbed you then too," I whisper, "How is that possible?"

"I am sure it is just coincidental," he tells me, trying to comfort me. I sigh loudly.

"Do you think we will be able to convince Nathan to call off the wedding?" I beg hopefully.

"I sincerely hope so milaya," he whispers back. Baba and mama walk back into the room with Adrian.

"I am so sorry about this Rosemarie and Dimitri," Adrian says when he sees us, "But my father agreed to let us each marry the person we love. I hope we can all be friends and I think you would all like Sydney. She is just an incredible woman."

"I would love to meet her," I state, smiling. Dimitri stands, wincing slightly.

"I should probably get headed home," Dimitri says, "I would like to have lunch with the three of you," he points to me and my parents, "Tomorrow to make some wedding plans. It was nice seeing you again, Adrian."

"I think you should stay here," I say, standing as well, "He should not be out riding with a wound like that."

"I am inclined to agree with Rose on this one," mother tells my father, "It is a fairly bad wound."

"You can stay in the guest room," father says. He leaves the room to see Adrian out. My mother kisses my forehead and I show Dimitri to the guest room. I carefully helped him onto the bed. I kiss his forehead and turn to leave but he grabs my arm. I look back at him.

"Come here," he demands gently. I sit next to him on the bed. He reaches into his pocket and sits up. He takes my left hand and I grin at him.

"Rosemarie Eileen Mazur will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asks me, opening the small box to reveal a silver ring with a large diamond in the middle. It has two smaller diamonds on either side.

"I would love to be your wife, Dimitri," I say, smiling widely. He grins back and slips the ring onto my finger. He pulls my head down to his carefully and gives me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you so much, my Roza," he whispers pulling away from me.

"I love you too Dimitri," I whisper back and leave the room. I walk into the sitting room smiling like a fool. My parents are both sitting on the couch.

"What are you smiling at, kiz?" Baba asks curiously.

"Dimitri just proposed to me," I tell him, grinning wider. Mother stands up and hugs me. I hug back tightly.

"Did he give you a ring yet, dear?" she questions me and I nod showing her the gorgeous rock on my finger. Father stands up too and looks.

"It is beautiful, honey," mama says, "I think you should get some sleep." I yawn immediately after she says that so I nod and head to bed. I crawl under the covers and smile at the ring on my finger. I fall asleep thinking of Dimitri and mentally planning our wedding.

"Roza, wake up milaya," Dimitri whispers in my ear. I open my eyes sleepily and look up at him.

"Hello," I whisper, "What time is it?"

"Almost seven in the morning," he tells me, "Would you like to get ready and go on a picnic breakfast with me?" I grin.

"I would like that a lot," I inform him, getting out of bed. Mia comes into my room and smiles at us.

"Shoo," she says to Dimitri. He chuckles but obeys her, "Now, let us get your corset on." Mia tightens my corset for me.

"Where is Jill?" I ask Mia.

"She wasn't feeling well today so Master Abe told her to stay home. Eddie is taking good care of her," she tells me and I nod.

"I hope she feels better soon," I murmur, feeling a little worried.

"I am sure, she will be fine," Mia says to me. I smile and dismiss her. I slip a light green dress on and tie it in the front. I put my shoes on and meet my fiancé downstairs by the door. He has a picnic basket in his hand and we set off for the lake. We sit together on a blanket he brought along and talk for almost an hour when Lissa comes running down to the lake.

"Rose!" she exclaims, finally reaching us, "I am so happy for you but there has been an accident."

"What has happened?" I ask her, slightly panicked.

"The barn down the street has caught fire," she says, "Mason and Adrian are both inside along with someone named Christian Ozera. Do you know who that is?"

**Beta: ItaSaku1**

**Review? Kay, thanks...hope this makes up for the last chapter...but probably not because of the end there... ;P**


	6. Falling Fires

**Here's the next chapter :) ItaSaku1 is my amazing beta :P Richelle Mead owns the best book series in the world!**

**Falling Fires**

**RPOV**

I climb quickly to my feet and help Dimitri up, since he is still injured and having a hard time moving quickly. We rush to the barn, abandoning the picnic completely.

"I do not know this Christian person, Lissa," I tell her as we run to the barn, hoping to see our friends and this strange person emerge, "He must be new to town." I stand in the back of the crowd with Lissa and Dimitri and try to stretch enough to see what's happening with the fire. It looks like they nearly have it put out and I see them carry someone out on a stretcher. I see bright red hair and push through the crowd. I see Mia doing the same on the opposite side of the crowd, trying to reach her husband.

"Mase!" I exclaim, reaching the medical team. I grab his hand just as Mia grabs his other.

"I am alright ladies," he croaks out weakly, "I will be fine." Mia goes with Mason to the medical center. I wait in the front of the crowd to see Adrian limp out of the slightly charred building.

"Adrian, are you okay?" I call to him. He walks over to me and coughs a little.

"Fine, I am fine," he tells me, "I just need to find my Sydney."

"I can help, if you tell me what she looks like," I say to him, wanting to help. A man dressed in all black emerges from the barn. He has messing black hair and ice blue eyes. He is also smirking. I feel my eyes narrow. He puts his hands in the pockets of his trousers and begins to walk past me. I place my hand on his arm.

"Excuse me, sir," I say politely, "I know every person in this town, and you are an unfamiliar face. What is your name and why have you chosen to move here?"

"My name is Christian Ozera and why should I tell you my reason for moving?" he says harshly, looking me up and down.

"She is the Mazur princess, sir and I ask you kindly to not speak to her that way," Lissa states from behind me. I hadn't noticed her and Dimitri follow me.

"And I demand you not look at her that way, boy," Dimitri growls possessively wrapping an arm around me.

"And who are you two?" Christian asks amused. I feel my eyes narrow once again. Dimitri's arm tightens around me and he glares harshly at the new man.

"I am her fiancé, Dimitri Belikov," he states, proudly, "And this is Rose's best friend, Vasilisa Dragomir."

"Oh, so you are the chap that killed his father when you were young then," Christian says smugly, "I am sincerely shocked that the princess is allowed to marry a man of your likes. And it is a pleasure to meet you, you stunning creature." He lifts Lissa's hand to his lips and kisses it. My mouth turns up into a sneer but goddamn it, Lissa blushes.

"Christian, there you are," a woman says appearing behind him. She has his black hair and blue eyes. She is gorgeous but there is a large scar marring her pretty features on one cheek.

"Dimka?" she asks, eyes lighting up. She throws her arms around Dimitri's neck and he catches her, wincing.

"Hello, Natasha," he greets stiffly, "How have you been?"

"Not too great, Dimka," she runs her hand up his arm and I glare, "Better now that I get to see you again." Dimitri shifts awkwardly and moves a little away from this Natasha to put his arm around me once again.

"Roza, Lissa, this is an old friend of mine. Her name is Natasha," he tells us, "Tasha, this is my fiancé, Rose," the large smile she wore fell a little bit, "And this is Rose's best friend, Lissa. I take it this is your infamous nephew."

"Yes, it is," Tasha says grinning, "It is nice to meet both of you but we really should go get settled into our new home, right, Christian?" He nods shortly and they leave after a short good-bye. Adrian approaches us with a slightly shorter, blonde girl tucked under his arm. I had not even noticed him leave.

"Hello again," he says, standing before us, "This is my fiancé, Sydney. I proposed just a moment ago and she said yes." I smile at them.

"Congratulations, you two!" I exclaim, "I am Rose and this is my fiancé Dimitri. This is my best -" I trail off when I turn around to find Lissa gone.

**LPOV**

I see Christian poke his head out from behind a house and he gestures for me to come over. I glance at my friends and see that Adrian is introducing us to his fiancé. I slip silently away and walk quickly to where Christian is.

"What do you want?" I demand in a tone that would make Rose proud.

"A date with a beautiful blonde-haired, green-eyed goddess I just met," he tells me charmingly. I feel my cheeks heat up and know they burn a vibrant red.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea," I say slowly.

"If your friend can marry a murderer, you can give a stranger a chance," he states, snarkily.

"He is not a murderer," I snap at this new man that has already managed to get under my skin, "But that does not mean, I will not give you a chance. Where would you like to meet and when?"

"Right here, right now," he tells me, "Come to lunch with me."

"Will your aunt not miss you?" I question him.

"I told her, I have things to attend to," he answers quickly, "Throw a dog a bone." He offers me his arm and I hesitate for a few moments. I think over the possibilities and remember the slight shock I got earlier when he took my hand in his. Feeling bold and very Rose-like, I slip my hand into the crook of his arm.

"I know of a place just a few moments walk away that has magnificent food," I tell Christian and we head off in the correct direction.

**Review...pretty please? :)**


	7. Good Girls Go Bad

**Longest chapter yet :) You have the lemon to thank for that! ;P ItaSaku1 is my amazing beta and Richelle Mead owns VA :)**

**Good Girls Go Bad**

**RPOV**

Dimitri and I walk to his house together and he holds my hand gently. I lean against his shoulder and sigh.

"I am so worried about Lissa and Mason," I tell him, looking up at him. He kisses my forehead.

"They will be fine, milaya," he says to me softly. My eyebrows crinkle in confusion.

"How do you know Natasha?" I ask suddenly. He stiffens slightly.

"She is an old family friend," he says gruffly. His tone tells me he does not want to talk about it. I push anyway. I stop walking and look up at him through my lashes.

"Please tell me," I whisper in a sultry voice, running my fingertips gently up and down his arm. He looks back at me with hard eyes. They soften in a few moments of staring at each other.

"I will tell you when we get back to my home," he agrees reluctantly. We walk for a while longer until we reach his small house. I love his house. It is cozy and comfortable unlike mine which is to large and spacious. I sit on his couch in the small sitting room while he starts a fire in the fireplace. He gets it to a nice size and it immediately starts to warm the room. He sits down beside me and pulls me into his arms. I lean against the side of his chest that is not wounded and sigh happily.

"You promised you would tell me once we got here," I say softly. He closes his eyes and breaths heavily though his nose. He opens his gorgeous orbs and places one finger under my chin, tilting my face up and kissing me passionately. I kiss him back just as intensely but then he gently pushes me back so I am lying on the couch. He hovers over me and kisses my neck. My eyes fall closed but then I realize what is happening and spring up. I push Dimitri back onto the couch.

"No!" I exclaim, "We cannot be doing that! Not until we are married." I pace back and forth in front of the couch until Dimitri grabs my arm and pulls me onto his lap. He looks at me with amusement written all over his face.

"Roza," he says chuckling, "We are engaged and in love. Would it really be that horrible for me to show you that?" I look in to his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and feel my resolve crumble. It is replaced with nothing but want.

*****Start M Scene*****

"I love you so much Dimitri," I whisper, leaning down and kissing him deeply. He returns the kiss and tangles his hands into my long locks. I moan softly into his mouth and he takes this to his advantage and slips his tongue into my mouth. I graze my teeth against his tongue and he grins.

"Mmm, Roza, you taste so good, milaya," he mumbles, his mouth still pressed against mine. I reach back to take his hair out of the short ponytail he keeps it in during the day. I weave my hands into his hair breaking away slightly for air. He doesn't allow his lips to leave my skin. He trails warm, open-mouthed kisses down my neck to my collarbone and finally the tops of my breasts that have been pushed up thanks to my corset.

"Dimitri," I whisper, "Take me to your chamber." He responds instantly, lifting me into his arms and carrying me into his bedroom and dropping me gently onto his bed. He climbs on top of me and undoes the tie on my dress. He reaches down to pull my skirt up and lift the entire dress over my head. He stares down at me with lust-filled eyes. I start to feel self conscious so I cross my arms over my chest. Dimitri takes them and pins them above my head.

"Never cover yourself in front of me. You are perfect," he demands softly. I stare up at him and gently remove my arms from his grasp. I reach up to him to unbutton his shirt and shove it off his body. I run my hands over his chest being careful near his wound. He takes off my bloomers and unties my corset, removing it quickly from my body and throwing it off into the room somewhere. I reach down to his pants and quickly get rid of the offending material of his trousers. I look down and gasp slightly. Dimitri smirks.

"You are huge," I breathe. He grins down at me and dips his head down to take my nipple in his mouth. He sucks harshly on it while rolling the other between his fingers. I throw my head back and moan. I feel warm liquid seeping out of my pussy. I reach between us and grab his penis tightly. He groans against my breast and then jerks away from me. He slides slowly down my body, finally stopping between my open thighs. He kisses from my knee up to right below where I want them. He then stops, licking and nipping at the skin of my upper thigh, teasing me. I tangle my hands in his soft hair.

"You are so beautiful, my Roza," he whispers finally licking my clitoris gently. I whimper as my sex throbs waiting for him to ravish my body. He circles my little nub with his tongue several times before plunging it into my opening. I moan loudly as he begins to graze his teeth over my clit while inserting a long finger into my body. He pumps his finger in and out at a very slow pace and I start to buck my hips against his hand and face. He rests a heavy arm over my hips to keep me from moving and I whimper again.

"Patience, love," he says, moving his mouth away from my needy core and stopping the motion of his hand. He slowly takes his finger out of me and lifts me gently into a sitting position.

"Have a taste, Roza," he says, huskily, "You taste so good." He offers me his finger and I take it into my mouth. I lick in clean, keeping my eyes locked on his. He reaches back down between my legs and shoves his finger harshly back into my opening. I cry out in surprise and he smirks. He shoves another finger into my core and I moan. He adds a third finger and rubs my pussy gently. He spreads his fingers and wiggles them inside of me making me groan in pleasure. He harshly rubs my clitoris with his thumb.

"Faster," I demand fiercely feeling a coil tightening in my belly. He complies, pumping his fingers harder and faster in me. I scream his name as I feel an orgasm rock through my body. I fall back against the bed and try to catch my breath. Dimitri climbs up my body and kisses my shoulder. He licks his fingers clean while staring into my eyes. He settles between my legs pushing them up so my feet are flat on the bed. He gets onto his knees and leans over me, kissing my lips hungrily.

"I love you so much, my dear," he whispers against my lips, "You are my life."

"I love you too, Dimitri," I breathe back to him. He gently pushes the tip of his manhood into my aching hole. He thrusts into me gently, inch by inch, knowing I am in pain. I squeeze my eyes shut against the pain. It is excruciating but it soon fades to pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asks me, gently and with concern. I nod, opening my eyes and looking into his. He begins to move inside of me, slowly at first but picking up speed with each thrust. I lift my hips off the bed and meet his motions. He leans down the take my nipple in his mouth once again, running one hand up and down my side and gently squeezing my neglected breast with the other. I reach between us and take his balls in my hand, massaging them. The room is filled with the sound of our skin slapping against each other and moans of pleasure.

Dimitri says something in Russian that I do not catch just as our orgasms rip through our bodies at the same time. He rolls over gently, careful not to collapse on top of me and at the same time keep his member in my vagina. I roll over to snuggle gently into his chest, careful of his wound.

*****End M Scene*****

"Dimitri, I know you are probably tired because I am too," I tell him, "But we should clean and re-bandage your wound." He sighs and kisses my forehead.

"Okay, milaya," he replies, sounding incredibly happy.

**Review please? Let me know what you think of the lemon ;P**


	8. Home Sweet Home

**Yay! New chapter. My beta, ItaSaku1, is just incredible! Richelle Mead owns VA. On with the story!**

**Home Sweet Home**

**RPOV**

I wake up pressed against a hard, warm chest with arms wrapped loosely around my waist. I look up at Dimitri with sleepy eyes to see him gazing at me. I start to smile but then realize it is light outside. I jump out of the bed covering my body with his sheet.

"Oh my goodness!" I exclaim, "What time is it?"

"Six o' clock," Dimitri tells me, looking puzzled.

"Father is going to be so mad at us," I state, worried. The fact that Dimitri is just laying in the bed with his arms under his head makes my worry intensify.

"Roza, I told your father that you were coming back to my house after our picnic," he explains, "You can just tell him that we lost track of time and fell asleep on the sofa." I take a deep breath. That is not a bad idea. I sigh and begin to look for my clothes. Dimitri just watches me with amusement written all over his face.

"You could help me, you know," I snap, "And that was a dirty trick last night. You were supposed to tell me how you know Natasha." He grunts and stands up, throwing the blanket that had been covering his waist aside. I gasp, seeing his manhood standing tall. He smirks at me.

*****Start M Scene*****

He grabs hold of his erection and slides his hand up and down it twice. He locks eyes with me and walks over to where I stand, frozen in place. He bends down and captures my lips in a fierce kiss, pushing the sheet off of my body. He then trails kisses from my jaw to the back of my ear. I moan softly as his sucks the skin softly. He takes my hand and leads it to his rock hard sex, replacing his hand with mine.

"I dreamt of you last night," he whispers huskily in my ear, "You and I both know that you are far from being a good girl. And right now, I need you to be very, very bad." He places his hands on my shoulders and gently pushes me to my knees. My mouth is level with the head of his cock. I squeeze him tightly and watch a drop of his cum leak out of his manhood. I lick it off, teasing him by not doing anything else.

"You distracted me last night and it is not going to happen this morning, Comrade," I tell him, looking up at him, which is hard when his gorgeous dick is right in my face. He looks into my eyes and sees that I will not back down. He helps me up and we sit on his bed.

*****Pause M Scene*****

"Rose, when I still lived in Russia, I went to school with Tasha," he tells me, "She was a good friend of mine until we were about sixteen. It was then that she started pushing for us to be together and wanting us married. She wanted me because not many people liked her at all. That is because of what her brother did. Her brother, Lucas, and his wife Moira, murdered seven people in a robbery. This disgraced their entire family, including their son Christian. Christian is not much younger than Tasha because Lucas was about ten years older than her and had his first child when he was sixteen. Tasha decided to look after her nephew because she had heard the horror stories about foster care. She wanted a man to help her and she wanted it to be me. When I refused her repeatedly, she got angry and tried to destroy the reputation I had just built back up after what happened with my father."

"Dimitri, that's awful," I say, placing my hand on his thigh, forgetting we were both still naked. He smirks at my hand and kisses my temple.

*****Resume M Scene*****

"I think you can make me feel better," he whispers in my ear making me shiver. I get back on my knees between his legs and lick my lips. He is still at attention and completely ready.

"Where were we?" I ask nervously, looking away from him. I have never done this before.

"I will walk you through it, my dear," he says huskily, "Take me in your hands and just rub it, use your mouth too, if you would like. I will set the pace for you." I nod and take him in both hands and start to stroke his throbbing member. I place my mouth over the head of his cock and suck gently. Dimitri throws his head back and moans. I take more of him in my mouth and suck harder. He grabs my hair and shoves my head down as far as possible without choking me. He pulls my head away and begins thrusting in and out of my mouth while leading my head. I hum against his member, sending vibrations through it and grab his balls. I massage him harshly and he cums into my mouth, calling my name in Russian. He pulls me up so I am standing in front of him.

"Now, Roza," he murmurs sexily, "Since you were just such a good girl to me, I think you deserve a reward before I take you home." He lifts me up and sets me on his lap, my legs resting on either side of his body. I feel him grow and harden against my stomach but instead of thrusting into me right away, like I expected, he reaches under me and rubs my pussy with his hand. His middle finger circles my entrance, teasing just inside my tight hole. His other fingers pull and pinch at my clit. My eyes fall closed and I cry out with the pleasure rocking through my core. He shoves three fingers into my vagina at once making me scream in shock. He brings me right to the brink of orgasm then pulls his finger out of me. He runs his hand up my belly and over my breasts, pulling and twisting my nipples, spreading my juices over my body.

"Are you ready, love?" he asks and I nod, unable to form words. I feel more warm liquid seep out of my aching sex and Dimitri lifts me up and slams me down onto his cock. We both moan loudly before thrusting against each other. After a few moments, I circle my hips against his waist making him grunt and spill his seed inside of me. I cum quickly after him since he continues to thrust, making sure I am completely satisfied.

*****End M Scene*****

Dimitri helps me off of him and ties me in to my corset. I pull on my knickers and dress while Dimitri dresses himself as well. He kisses me softly on the lips and we head out. I cling to his arm and lean my head against his shoulder.

"Father is going to kill us both," I tell him as we reach the front door to my house. We walk inside.

"Rosemarie Mazur! Where the hell have you been?" father demands the second the door closes.

"I am sorry, daddy," I say, looking down, "I-I, well w-we went-t-"

"After we went to my home, we lost track of time," Dimitri cuts me off gently, "Then we fell asleep on the couch. I apologize for worrying you sir."

"You should be sorry!" father exclaims, "What if the neighbors noticed? If this gets around, do you realize what this could do to your reputation? You are the Princess of Turkey, Rosemarie."

"Oh, Abe, calm down," mother says, stepping in from the kitchen, "He is her fiancé. It is not like she just spent the night with a different man. It is not a huge deal and I am sure no one noticed." Mother comes over and hugs both me and Dimitri.

"Now, who wants breakfast?" she asks, breaking the tension in the room immediately. We go into the kitchen and sit down for our meal. When we are almost finished eating, someone knocks on the door. Mia walks into the room with Lissa hot on her tail.

"Rose, I must speak to you," Lissa tells me, "Now." I excuse myself and we go up to my room to talk. I never saw this conversation coming.

**Reviews are amazing xD**


	9. I'll Take Care Of You

**This is my shortest chapter for this story so sorry about that...I think it ended well though. ItaSaku1 is my amazing beta. Richelle Mead is the owner of VA.**

**I'll Take Care of You**

**RPOV**

"So, Lissa, you needed to talk to me so badly, what is it?" I ask gently as we sit on my bed together. She shifts nervously. I raise my eyebrows at her and she takes a deep breath.

"Yesterday, when I disappeared for a while, I was with Christian," she rushes out.

"You what?" I exclaim, jumping up from my bed. Lissa stands too and grabs my arm.

"You started seeing Dimitri, even after you knew what he had done and who he was," she reasons. I nod.

"That is true, Liss. But we do not know anything about this man," I tell her. She nods thoughtfully.

"You do not know anything about him, I do," Lissa tells me. We talk for hours and she tells me about Christian. She is completely infatuated with him. It reminds me of how I acted when I met Dimitri.

"Lissa, tell your parents now that you found a suitable man that could possibly be husband material so what happened to me, will not happen to you," I say, seriously. Lissa nods and promises me but then has to head home. I sit on the couch next to Dimitri. He and my parents have been talking in the living room while I was with Lissa.

"Get ready, Rosemarie. We are making the wedding announcement today. Adrian's is tomorrow. The meeting is in the town square in half an hour," father tells me after a few moments.

"Jill!" I call, walking back up to my chamber, "Come help me, please." Mia has gone home early to look after Mason. He is getting better quickly and will probably be at the meeting today. Jill ties my corset up for me and I brush my hair. I slip on a deep red dress with black trim. The sleeves flair out at my elbows and flow down to my hands. The neckline is a bit lower than what is usually acceptable but no one chooses to criticize me. Everyone knows I wear what I want.

"Come on, Jill," I say, wrapping my arm around her gently, "Let us go." She smiles and we head downstairs. Dimitri pulls me into his arms as soon as my feet hit the landing.

"Hello, beautiful," he says, kissing me. I laugh.

"You are in a good mood," I tell him, still laughing. He picks me up and spins me around.

"I am marrying the woman of my dreams," he states, "Of course I am in a good mood."

"Are we all ready?" father asks, walking into the foyer with my mother on his arm. We all agree that we are ready and head to the town square.

"As you all know, I have called this meeting to make an announcement!" father calls from the front of the huge crowd gathered in the square, "My beautiful daughter, Princess Rosemarie Mazur, is now engaged to Mister Dimitri Belikov, making her my official heir to the Turkish throne!" I stay next to Dimitri with my hand in the crook of his arm and we both wave, smiling, to the people. Many cheer for us but I can hear a few that sound upset. I see a man pushing through the crowd. When I realize that it is Nathan, I start to panic, not knowing what he will try. I tug on Dimitri's arm and he looks down at me.

"How dare you do this?" Nathan roars, punching Dimitri in the jaw, "She should be marrying my son, not some beast who murdered his father!" Dimitri pins Nathan's hands behind his back but refuses to hit him back.

"Father!" Adrian yells, shoving his way through the mass of people with Sydney in tow, "Stop this nonsense now!" Nathan manages to break free of Dimitri and slaps me across the face.

"This is all your fault, you stupid whore!" he screams. I hold my stinging cheek and feel tears in the back of my eyes.

"Guards!" father exclaims, sounding incredibly mad, "Arrest him!" I feel Dimitri wrap his arms around me and lift me off my feet.

"Take her to your house, Dimitri," mother says and I feel Dimitri nod. He carries me away and I hear Adrian address his mother. My parents speak to her too but I cannot make out what they are saying. We arrive at Dimitri's house and he lays me down gently on the couch. He starts a fire, just like last night. He leaves the room for a moment and I hear rustling in the kitchen. He comes back with some ice wrapped in a towel and places it gently on my cheek. He kneels beside me and takes my hand, while I hold the ice to my face. He kisses my other cheek.

"I am so sorry, Roza," he whispers. I sigh and touch his face.

"It is not your fault," I whisper back. He scoops me into his arms again and carries me to his bedroom. He lays me in the bed and crawls in next to me. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close.

"I want to see if your parents would agree to you moving in with me now, as opposed to after the wedding," he says after a few moments of silence. I look up at him, surprised.

"Father would never agree to that," I tell him.

"He already has," Dimitri states, grinning. I gasp and roll over and onto him. I kiss his lips deeply and he pulls me closer.

"I love you so much, Comrade," I tell him softly.

"I love you too, my dear," he murmurs back to me.

**Review please :P**


	10. Just Wonderful

**Next chapter :) ItaSaku1 is my wonderful beta! Enjoy! Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Just Wonderful**

**RPOV**

I wake up still wrapped in Dimitri's arms. I gaze up at his sleeping face and smile at how peaceful he looks. I try to get up to go to the bathroom but Dimitri tightens his arms around me and smiles, eyes still closed.

"I know you are awake, Dimitri," I tell him, "And I have to use the bathroom." His smile widens and he pulls me even closer.

"Too bad," he whispers, finally opening his eyes. I glare slightly at him, making him chuckle. I thought about how to get free for a second and then grin as it hit me. I kiss Dimitri's neck, then his cheek, and then the corner of his mouth. He loosens his grip on me, probably thinking I would roll on top of him. He was wrong. I break away from him and run to the bathroom. He laughs at me and I turn back to stick my tongue out at him.

"How ladylike!" he calls as I close the door to the bathroom. I do what I need to and go back to the bedroom to see Dimitri lying in the same position as when I left.

"Good morning, Comrade," I say, happily, walking over to him and kissing his lips gently.

"Good morning, milaya," he murmurs against my lips, "How about we move you in today?" He stands and stretches, his shirt pulling up to reveal the short course hair leading to his pants. I do not mean to but I look down and lick my lips. Dimitri notices and smirks at me. He kisses my forehead.

"Later, Roza," he tells me, "First, I want to bring all of your belongings here." I smile and nod. We walk back to my parents' house to get my things. My parents, Mia and Jill help us pack everything up and put it in my father's carriage so we only have to take one trip. We start carrying boxes into his, our, house and put everything in the bedroom.

"Roza, I have to get to work," Dimitri tells me after we brought in the last couple boxes, "Will you be okay to unpack on your own? I can help when I get back from work if you do not want to do it all."

"I will be fine," I say back, smiling at him, "I may go to Lissa's house for a while."

"Okay, my love," he says, kissing me, "I will see you later." He leaves for work and I unpack a few boxes. Then I suddenly feel like I need to see Lissa. I walk to her house and knock on the front door. Rhea, her mother, opens the door and I can tell she has been crying. She pulls me into a hug as soon as she realizes who I am.

"Rose!" she cries, "Lissa left! She is gone!"

"What?" I ask, panicked, "Where did she go and when will she be back?" Rhea shakes her head.

"She just left. She didn't even tell us. We cannot find her anywhere," Eric says, surprisingly calm. I run up to her room and find a note under her pillow. It reads:

_Dear family,_

_I know you do not agree with my choice but I deserve to be happy. Mother, father, I know you do not want me to marry Christian but it was love at first sight and I ran away with him so we can be happy. Andre, I am so very sorry to disappoint you. You were the best brother anyone could ask for. Rose, I know this wasn't a good choice but it is my choice and I know you want me to be happy. _

_I hope to see you all again one day. And I will. As soon as Christian and I are legally wedded, I will come back to be with my family. I love you all so much and will miss you._

_Love,_

_Lissa_

Tears pour down my face. My best friend left. I leave her room and go back downstairs to see Eric, Rhea, and Andre talking in the sitting room.

"She will be back eventually," I say, handing over the note. I then turn and leave the house to go find Dimitri. I walk to his blacksmith shop and walk in. He is working on something and it is very loud.

"Dimitri!" I yell over the noise. He stops banging on the piece of metal he was working on and turn to face me. My breath catches at the sight of him. He is wearing a tight undershirt and is all sweaty. He takes off his gloves and mask thing. I have no clue what that thing is called. He walks over to me.

"What's wrong, Roza?" he asks with concern.

"Lissa ran away," I state bluntly, "with Christian." Dimitri pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head.

"I am so sorry, Roza," he whispers against my hair, "Let me finish up this order and we can go home. I will make you feel better."

"That sounds good, Dimitri," I whisper. He leads me to a bench and tells me to wait there. I watch him work and shift uncomfortably. He looks amazing when he is working. He finishes his project in about an hour and by this point, I am so ready to go home. We walk side by side with his arm around my waist. I lead him to the bedroom.

*****Start M Scene*****

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you are working?" I ask, slowly pulling my dress over my head. He watches in amazement as I strip out of my clothes and walk over to him, swaying my hips. He leans down and captures my lips in a kiss.

"Roza, Roza, Roza, what am I going to do with you?" he asks, chuckling.

"I can think of a few things," I tell him huskily and walk over to the bed. I climb onto the bed, getting on my hands and knees and smirk at him, shaking my hair aside. I watch as lust overcomes his face and he walks over to me, stripping out of his clothes on the way. I feel the bed dip with his weight and he settles in behind me.

"My Roza, when did you turn into such a naughty girl?" he questions, running his fingertips over my back and then my butt. I shiver in anticipation. He leans forward and turns my head towards his and kisses me softly. He runs the head of his cock over my slit and I moan.

"Mmm, baby, you are so wet for me," he groans, teasing my entrance. I whimper slightly and he pushes his entire member into me in one swift motion. I gasp in surprise and pleasure when he starts to move inside of me. I can feel all of him from this angle and he goes in deeper than usual. He continues to thrust into me as I rock back and forth to meet his movements. I scream in shock when I feel him slap my ass and then moan at how it intensified the pleasure that I am feeling.

"Oh, god, Dimitri," I moan, "Harder!" He complies and shoves back into me, harder than before. He grunts and moans behind me while I gasp and scream for him.

"I want you to cum for me, milaya," he demands, "I am so close." He thrusts into me two more times before I fall over the edge of my orgasm. Dimitri continues to move inside of me and rubs my clit with his thumb to help me ride out my orgasm. He gives a few more powerful thrusts before filling me with his warm, wet seed. I fall to the mattress, gasping to catch my breath. Dimitri collapses beside me and pulls me close to him, kissing my neck and forehead.

*****End M Scene*****

"I love you so much, Roza," Dimitri whispers.

"I love you more, Dimitri," I mumble back, falling into a blissful sleep.

**Review please :)**


	11. Kissing and Killing

**Yay, a new chapter! ItaSaku1 is my amazing beta! This chapter's a little shorter than usual, but I felt like it ended well :) Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Kissing and Killing**

**RPOV**

I wake up tucked safely in Dimitri's arms. I look up at him and see him watching me. I smile sadly at him and he pulls me closer and kisses my forehead.

"I really am sorry Lissa left, but I am sure she will come back," he tells me softly. I feel like he is hiding something from me.

"So am I, I just wish she would have come and said good-bye to me in person," I say back, standing up and stretching, "I am going to take a bath." I leave him lying on the bed looking dumbfounded. I know he watched me stretch and I know it excited him, since I am still naked. I close and lock the door to the bathroom and run water into the tub. I add extra soap right away to make it nice and bubbly. I sink into the hot water gently and sigh in contentment. After a few moments, Dimitri knocks at the door.

"Come in," I call, knowing that it is him and that he has a key. I hear the lock click and Dimitri walks into the room. He leans down to kiss me.

"You are hiding something from me, Comrade," I murmur against his lips.

"What makes you say that?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. I sigh heavily. I wish I could do that.

"I can tell," I tell him, looking into his eyes. He takes my hand and kisses the back. Then he kisses the sensitive spot just below my ear.

"Slide forward a little, milaya," he whispers. I shiver and move up enough for him to settle in behind me. He holds me close against him and we wash each other's bodies. We get out of the bathtub and Dimitri starts to gently pat me dry with a fluffy white towel. Someone pounds violently on the front door. Dimitri wraps a towel around his waist and goes to answer. I walk quickly to the bedroom and throw on my dressing gown. I walk out to see Dimitri talking to a man I have never met. They both look angry.

"Dimitri," I say quietly, placing a hand on his arm, "What is it?" He looks down at me with hard eyes, which soften immediately after noticing how worried I look.

"Queen Tatiana Ivashkov of Bulgaria was murdered last night and I am their lead suspect," he tells me tightly. He gestures to the other man, "This is my best friend, Ivan Zeklos, Roza. Ivan, this is my fiancée Rosemarie Mazur." I nod politely to Ivan but I am still concerned with my fiancé being accused of murder.

"Dimitri, are they going to arrest you?" I ask, starting to panic. He tenses up.

"I am not sure yet, Rose," he tells me but I know he does not mean it. I wrap my arms around his waist and lean into him.

"It is not fair!" I cry, quietly, not wanting to make a scene in front of Ivan, "I cannot lose you." He holds on to me and kisses the top of my head.

"You are not going to lose me," he states, "I did not kill the Queen of Bulgaria and they cannot convict me for something I did not do." I nod as three police officers come to the door.

"Dimitri Belikov, you are under arrest for the murder of Queen Tatiana Ivashkov of Bulgaria. Put your hands behind your back," the officer in charge demands. Dimitri gives me one more squeeze and kisses me, then turns around and puts his hands behind his back. Without thinking, I put my body between Dimitri and the police.

"Move out of the way ma'am," the second officer says.

"No!" I cry, "He did not do anything! He was with me all night." I grip Dimitri's arm but the third officer leads me away and they handcuff Dimitri.

"NO!" I scream. The officer tries to restrain me so I kick him in the shin. He grunts in pain and rubs his sore leg. I break away and run straight home.

"Baba!" I exclaim, running through the front door, "They arrested Dimitri!" Father's face is hard. I look around him to see Nathan, Daniela and Adrian sitting in the living room.

"Nathan was just telling us what he did. He deserved to be arrested," he tells me harshly.

"But father! He was with me all night! He could not have possibly done this!"

"And now he is having your daughter lie for him," Nathan snarls, "This is your entire fault for allowing her to marry that scoundrel!"

"How dare you say that about him?" I screech. Mother walks into the room and wraps her arms tightly around me.

"I personally believe Dimitri is innocent. He is a good man," she says. I hug my mother and lay my head on her shoulder.

"I need him, mama," I whimper. Nathan rises from his seat with clenched fists and walks out of the house, slamming the door. Daniela and Adrian look stunned. Adrian stands and hugs me.

"I am so sorry, Rose," he tells me, gripping my shoulders. I gap at him.

"You are sorry? Your great-aunt was just killed, Adrian! I am sorry!" I exclaim.

"I know, and I know Dimitri did not have anything to do with it," he says, nodding, "We just need to figure out who did. Will you help me, Rose?"

"Of course," I agree immediately, "Tell me what I can do."

**Review please :)**


	12. Lying for Love

**Hey look at that! I finally updated! haha! ItaSkau1 is my amazing beta. Richelle Mead owns VA! :)  
**

**Lying for Love**

**RPOV**

"He did not do anything!" I scream at my father for the millionth time. He glares at me.

"He has you brainwashed to lie for him," he snaps at me. Adrian clears his throat from where he stands in the corner of the room.

"Am I the only one that wants to find out who really killed my Aunt?" he asked annoyed.

"It seems my father is the only one that does not," I growl. I stalk past him and go into my room. I have a plan because there is no way father is going to let me help Adrian. I sit on my old bed and wait until I hear rustling outside my room. I change quickly into a normal dress; glad I had left some clothes here and quietly open the doors to my balcony.

"Adrian," I hiss, knowing he is out there, since I whispered my plan to him earlier. I climb carefully down the ivy lining the side of my old bedroom. I had done this many times to meet Dimitri and have gotten really good at it. I land on my feet with a small thud.

"What's the plan?" Adrian asks me.

"Follow me, be quiet and listen carefully," I tell him. He complies. I walk through the dark streets to Tasha Ozera's house. I have a funny feeling in my stomach and it has been there since I met her. Her windows are open and I hear arguing inside her home. It's her voice and Nathan's. I creep closer to the window and gesture for Adrian to stay close and quiet.

"I told you to frame Rose!" Nathan growls at Tasha. My eyes widen.

"I told you not to tell me what to do," she states calmly.

"I want to know what you were thinking by framing him," he demands, Adrian looks pale. I grab his arm gently in a comforting gesture.

"If I framed Rose, she would have been out of his life but he still wouldn't give me a chance. This way, when I tell the court that he was with me and I got pregnant that night, by you but the jury does not need to know that. I have to let them think that he was with me, and then they will turn to Rose. Do not worry, Nathan. She will pay for what she did to us." I have to press my hand to my mouth to keep from gasping. Adrian looks shocked as well.

"I am now glad Adrian wants to marry that Sydney girl. This Rose is nothing but a trouble-making whore that caused me to plan my own Aunt's murder," Nathan says coldly, "I cannot wait until they sentence her to death." I push Adrian into the woods and lean against a tree.

"Rose," he whispers, "Are you okay?" I shake my head no. He wraps a warm arm around me and helps me to Dimitri's house.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" he asks me, gently.

"Yeah," I say, "I want to be alone and at the same time feel close to him. This is the perfect place for that." Adrian nods, kisses my forehead and goes to find Sydney. I undress and slip Dimitri's shirt over my head. He wore it yesterday and it still smells like him. I crawl into bed and wrap my arms around myself. I cry myself to sleep.

_ "Rose!" I hear Lissa call, "Rose, help me!"_

_ "Liss! Where are you?" I yell, scared for her._

_ "I am so scared, Rose," she says quietly, but I still hear her. I look around frantically for my best friend and finally find her. She is lying on the ground under a large tree. She is covered in blood and dirt and her clothing is ripped._

_ "Lissa!" I exclaim, dropping to my knees and taking her hand, "Who did this?"_

_ "Natasha," she whispers, smirking evilly, "It all goes back to Natasha. Dimitri killing his father, the arranged marriage, the queen's murder, the fire at the church. It's all because of her."_

I wake up and frantically search for Dimitri and then remember that he is in prison. Someone pounds at the door. I open it to see Eddie and Mason. I hug Mason tightly.

"Are you feeling better?" I ask and he nods.

"Do you want to see Dimitri?" Mason asks back. I nod quickly with wide eyes.

"Go get dressed," Eddie says, "We can make this work for you." I run to get dressed then climb in Mason's carriage next to two of my best friends. Mason squeezes my hand and Eddie squeezes my shoulders. We arrive at a gray, dull-looking building and are let in by a man named Mikhail. He leads us to a room with a wooden table and chairs. Dimitri sits on one side with his hand-cuffed wrists resting in front of him on the table.

"Dimitri!" I cry, and sit in his lap. He slips his arms over my head, since they are bound together and holds me close.

"I know who did this," I whisper into his neck, "I just need proof."

"I know, love, it was Tasha," he murmurs back, "She causes all my problems. I love you my Roza and I already miss you so much." I stroke his face gently and kiss his lips.

"I miss you too and I love you more," I tell him softly. We talk for about half an hour before I'm told I have to leave.

"It will all be okay, milaya," Dimitri says as I leave, "Stay safe."

"You too," I whisper, leaving with Mason and Eddie.

"We can bring you every other day until we get him out," Eddie tells me.

"And we want to help prove he did not do it," Mason adds.

"Jill and Mia want to help too," Eddie explains and I nod, smiling softly. The ride home is uneventful and the boys drop me at my parents' house. I walk into the sitting room and gasp.

"Lissa!" I shriek, "What happened?" She is bloody and dirty, just like in my dream.

"My bitch of an Aunt attacked her on our way back here," Christian says bluntly, walking into the room.

**Review please :)**


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ

**This is a contest (not run by me, I'm just promoting it) run by Juliet had it easy, she never had to kill Romeo. Please enter so it actually happens! www dot facebook dot com/groups/108024319328224/ there's the page link! Go on, join up! Just replace the dots with "." :)**

Members of Juliet Had it Easy, She never had to kill Romeo: Your loving Admins would like to announce the first annual Vampire Academy Christmas Writing Contest in the group!  
Snowflakes on our Fangs:  
(You can call it SOOF if you want. Haha it makes me giggle.)

Fellow members, the time has come that we do another contest, and I do believe I will start doing this every year just before Christmas time. Now I'll get down to business and tell you what you can write, when teasers, titles or the entire story are due. Along with just little rules here and there.

• This is just a contest for Vampire Academy, which is pretty obvious since this is a VA group, but I just wanted to clarify that.

• Although it is planned to be around Christmas time, it doesn't need to be Christmas themed

• Any pairing, any genre and any word count are allowed. As far as rating, it would be best if you could keep it T. But, if you would like to do a rated M story, please clarify with me that you are 17 or older. They may be in a separate voting category.

• Voting will not be open in the group like it was with the banner bunny contest. I am going to find some way where I can receive votes from people through facebook and tally up the scores, I think there is more anticipation and excitement when it is not open voting. And if any of you have a concern about me tallying up votes when the time comes, I will let you know now I will not be writing, just running it like Mandy did with the previous one. If it's still an issue, private message me if you want about your concern.

• You will be picking your own title and plot. I considered making a list of titles and prompts, even considered doing something like the banner bunny, but I do not have good enough programs to put that together. Sorry :-/

• If any of you consider doing a rated M story, I ask that you refrain from the following topics: Bestiality and incest. If you are unsure of an idea you have, speak to me or Nicia and we will let you know if that is alright.

• As far as starting your story, you may start as soon as you want, but I need to have you submit a title, pairing, rating and what you plan to do (as far as one-shot, multi-chapter, drabble, etc. are concerned.) get this to me as soon as that is available. Your stories must be submitted and completed by December 25th, 2012. Voting will go on December 26th- January 4th, and I will post the results in the group along with the award banners January 5th. The cutoff date for you to contact me and let me know you are participating is November 30th!

• There will be a 1st, 2nd and 3rd place for each category. These are the following categories. Best plot, Best one shot, Best Multi-chapter, Best Drabble, Best Lemon, Cutest Scene, Funniest Scene, Saddest Scene and Best story overall. If you have any other categories in mind you think should be added, I will gladly add them As far as scenes are concerned, I will take nominations for those categories. (Cutest scene, funniest scene, saddest scene.)

• HAVE FUN! All of you are so very talented with your fanfiction work, and I am looking forward to reading your work. Remember, everyone has a different opinion and style, don't downgrade someone's work just because it is something you would not write or not your favorite pairing or story line. Feel free to PM me or Nicia if you have any questions! I'll be sure to make this post a document so it is always there and I may do an event also. I hope you guys get involved, and PLEASE enjoy!

Thanks so much everyone!

Your loving admin, Hannah

**Please join? Kay, thanks, bye!**


	14. Missing Persons and Miscarriages

**Here's a new, sad chapter! Enjoy! ItaSaku1 is my amazing beta and Richelle Mead is VA's amazing owner. :)**

**Missing Persons and Miscarriages**

**RPOV**

"Lissa," I whisper, pulling her into my arms trying not to hurt her, "Are you okay, baby?" She nods and leans into me.

"She burnt me, Rose," she mutters, knowing how mad it would make me. I see red and my breathing becomes labored. I stand and clench my fists.

"Rosemarie, calm down," father says, walking into the room. He puts his hand on my shoulder but I quickly shake it off.

"Do not tell me to calm down, father!" I shriek, "First, she killed the queen and framed my boyfriend and then she attacked my sister! Now, she probably left town and we will not be able to find her and free Dimitri!" I finish my short rant and start to calm down slightly. That is, until Adrian came into the house. Mia must have let him in.

"Rose, you look upset so I hate to tell you this but," he says but trails off. I glare at him and motion with my hand.

"Out with it," I snap. He swallows thickly and nods.

"My father and Tasha are missing," he says.

"Good," I deadpan, "That makes them look suspicious."

"Rose, do you want to go see Dimitri and tell him what is going on?" Adrian asks me and I nod tensely. Father looks like he is going to speak but mama puts a hand on his arm.

"Dimitri is a good man and will be a good husband," she snaps at him, "Leave it alone." He clenches his jaw and nods. Lissa stands up slowly.

"I want to come," she says. Christian nods, silently saying he wants to come too. The four of us leave and get in Adrian's carriage.

"There is no way they will find Dimitri guilty. I just know it," Lissa tries to assure me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"I just want him home now," I whisper. She nods against my head that is resting gently on her shoulder. The carriage stops outside the prison just as Dimitri walks outside and shakes hands with a guard. I gasp and jump out of the carriage, running into his arms. He catches me easily and picks me up. He kisses my shoulder and holds me tight.

"What is going on?" I demand. He grins down at me, placing me back on my feet.

"I'm a free man once again. They found new evidence pointing to Nathan and Natasha. Along with them fleeing, it was enough to set me free," he tells me happily. I beam up at him.

"Are we through here?" I ask the guard and he nods, "Let's go home." Dimitri and I climb into the carriage and I snuggle into his arms. He kisses my forehead.

"Can you take us to our place and then go tell Rose's parents what's happening," Dimitri asks Adrian who nods. I lean heavily against Dimitri until we arrive at our house. I'll never get over how nice that sounds. Dimitri carries me, bridal style into the house and places me gently on the bed.

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" I whisper to him as he climbs on top of me on the bed. He leans down and kisses me fiercely.

"What? You cannot go two days without me?" he teases. I slap his chest, "I missed you too, milaya."

"Dimitri, I went two days without you touching me," I say huskily, "That's a problem." He smirks down at me and I pull his lips to mine, hands knotting in his hair.

*****Start M Scene*****

"Roza," he mutters, sliding my dress up and over my head, "You are perfection." I smile dreamily up at my amazing boyfriend as he reaches behind me to untie my corset. I shove his shirt roughly over his head. He chuckles at my aggressiveness and crashes his warm soft lips to mine. I sigh softly against his mouth.

"Dimitri," I whimper as he rubs my pussy through my knickers. He smiles against my lips, sliding them off so I am completely naked. I gasp as he moves his lips to my hard little peak, biting and sucking at it. I pull him closer and push his pants and boxers off. I arch my back, pushing my achingly wet sex towards his rock hard erection. Dimitri lifts his head back to mine after giving both my breasts some much needed attention.

"When did you get so bad?" he mocks me. I smirk and flip him over, straddling him.

"The day I met you," I answer, slamming myself onto his awaiting manhood. He moans in surprise and pleasure as I roll my hips against his. He grabs my waist and lifts me up so just the tip of his dick is in me and then pulls me back down in a swift motion. I throw my head back and let out a throaty groan. Dimitri sits up, pressing my lips to his as we continue to thrust against each other.

"I love you," I murmur against his lips and then suddenly hiss at a sharp pain in my lower belly.

"What is wrong?" Dimitri asks immediately. I squeeze my eyes shut and take a deep breath. I look down to where Dimitri is still inside of me and gasp when I see blood.

"It hurts," I whimper to Dimitri. He pulls out of me, slips on my dressing gown and his clothes quickly and then scoops me into his arms.

*****End M Scene*****

"You are going to be just fine, my love," Dimitri whispers into my hair as he carries me somewhere. I bury my face in his neck and try to keep from crying out in pain. The already sharp pain seems to have intensified tenfold.

"Mama!" Dimitri calls, managing to open the door to a house with me still in his arms.

"What is going on?" a woman asks and gasps when she sees me. I am set down on a couch and an older woman with Dimitri's warm brown eyes leans over me.

"This is my Roza. I told you about her. She's in pain and bleeding," Dimitri explains.

"Are you sure you aren't just getting your period dear?" she asks gently. My eyes widen in shock as I mentally count back.

"I should have gotten it over a week ago and this pain is much worse," I whisper, hoarsely. Dimitri's mother's eyes turn sympathetic.

"Have the two of you slept together?" she questions. She doesn't sound accusatory, just concerned. I nod as tears fill my eyes. I can see Dimitri realizes what has happened too.

"I believe you are having a miscarriage, Rosemarie," she tells me. A small sob escapes my chest, "I am so sorry for you both." She places her hand on Dimitri's cheek and leaves the room for us to be alone. I let out a shuddering breath as Dimitri pulls me into his arms.

"I am so sorry, Roza," he whispers, "This is all my fault."

**Review please :)**


	15. AN

**I love you, each and everyone of you. And I am so, so sorry. I am putting this story and all of my other Vampire Academy stories on hold until after I finish some of my others. However, I have two VA crossovers that DO NOT fall into this category, that I will not be putting on hold. So, you can get you're VA fixes from my Pretty Little Liars crossover, Pretty Girls, Dirty Secrets and my Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover, Two Girls, One World. If any author wants to right a chapter for the story, send it to me and see if I like it, you can. I would beta it, give you FULL credit and thank you a bunch of times. It's just a suggestion. Noone has to. It can wait.**

Sorry and I love you again.

~ RozaHathaway17

(P.S. I may be changing my penname soon. I don't know yet.)


End file.
